Miya's Story
by oovwee
Summary: A single interpretation of Jessie's mother. What led her to Team Rocket and what was behind her untimely death?


Alright! This is a story I've wanted to start for a LOOONG while (don't worry, I'm still working on Connections, just a tad stuck on how I want things to happen). Jessie's past has always been a great interest of mine, so maybe you could consider this some sort of prequel or something.

I've never heard the radio drama and have never found a written translation, so I'm going off of what general information I can gather about Miyamoto. To Americanize it a tad, I have shortened her name to Miya. Just deal with it. Devlin is an original character of mine. For some reason, I always imagine him as a younger Eric Stuart (fangirl much?!).

Without further ado, here is the story!

--

"Devlin!" a distraught Miya called out in a hush tone. Their newest mission was not turning out well. As agents in the newly formed Team Rocket, perfection was mandatory. Losing her partner was not the way to begin this job. The teenager strained her eyes to see into the inky night, but she couldn't make out the form of another human being. Knowing that Jenny had been directly on their tail, the petite female leaned back in the bushes and waited. She gasped when warm flesh met her own.

"You worry too much," was the response from the unknown figure. Miya's gasp transformed into a small growl as she turned to scold the figure behind her. Just before she could chastise him for his little prank, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Both agents held their breath as they leaned farther back into the shrub. Jenny must have followed them all the way into the forest. Neither dared to move as lights erratically shone within feet of their bodies, and both were terrified of what might happen if they were discovered. Eventually, the lights retreated and Miya took a deep breath. Peering out cautiously from her hiding place, she carefully stepped out into the path and stretched. Sitting motionless for the past few minutes made her muscles start to cramp after their run from Jenny. She reached back to help her partner up, but he was already crawling out of the bushes, brushing dirt from his black uniform. Miya didn't understand why it was necessary to have such elaborate uniforms, but she had to admit that her thigh-high patent white leather boots were certainly attractive. It was the ridiculously short black dress that bothered her. She had been assured by the boss that such a uniform would be an asset, especially if she needed to use her body to her advantage. Mia glanced at Devlin, who was slowly looking around to evaluate their surroundings, and wished her uniform shared the simple practicality of his. Knowing this was no time to dote over her attire; the young Rocket agent tugged at a Pokéball on her belt and hit the two side buttons before opening the ball. She had seen newer Pokéballs that were simply thrown after pressing one central button, but she had not been able to acquire one yet.

"Come on out, Char," the female called, still using a hushed tone. A small Charmander appeared in front of its owner. Happily greeting her holder with the customary call, the Pokémon nuzzled a covered leg. Miya smiled. "I love you too, Char, but we need to put some space between us and this town with the help of some light."

"Char char!" the Pokémon called happily. Pokémon and trainer nodded at one another before proceeding forward.

"I think we should head north," Devlin mumbled in thought. "Jenny might expect us to go the same way we came. We can go north for a few miles and then continue west back to headquarters."

Miya shrugged. "Sounds good to me," the young woman responded while her loyal Pokémon began to lead the way. "I'm still surprised we were able to pull that heist off," she commented to break the ever-growing silence.

Devlin fingered the new Pokéball on his belt lightly. "I am too, actually. It was like Jenny didn't even know we would come back for it." The silence returned between the two humans. Hating the quiet as much as his partner, the young trainer spoke up. "So I don't actually know that much about you, even though we've been out here a few days. What would lead such a gor--," a pink flush crept to the boy's cheeks and he was immediately glad for the darkness surrounding them, "girl like you to join Team Rocket?"

Miya gave a small giggle at the male's unintentional compliment before a somber look took over her features. "Well, both my parents were killed last year in a car wreck. I stayed with an aunt for a while, but I was far too rebellious for her. She's older and expected only the most formal of me. I may be old fashioned in some ways, but I couldn't stay with her. I was recruited by an agent after she saw me work with some Pokémon at the center I volunteered at. I was interviewed; they looked at Char's health, and decided I was worth hiring." It was not Miya's favorite topic, and she allowed her side of the conversation to taper off.

Devlin realized his companion had stopped speaking and attempted to fill the awkward silence, "I didn't realize that something so horrible had happened. I probably shouldn't have asked so bluntly. Most people don't join Team Rocket because everything has gone well in their lives."

Miya reached over and placed a timid hand on Devlin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. There's really no way you could have known. _You_ didn't come to the Team through hardship." Miya stifled a small yawn and looked around. "Char, why don't we rest in this clearing for the night? I'm pretty tired." The fire-type responded with its own yawn and gladly returned into its Pokéball. Miya slid her pack from her shoulders and began to unroll her sleeping bag. "Really, Devlin, don't worry about it," she reassured while smoothing out a wrinkle in the bag.

The male let out an affirmative grunt and repeated the actions for his own sleeping place for the night. The young Rocket felt horrible about bringing such tragic things out in the open. He knew, of course. Being in what could be considered the 'royal family' of Team Rocket, Devlin could access plenty of information, especially that regarding applicants. He wasn't as treasured as his brother, Giovanni, but his security level was sufficient for snooping.

Each party mumbled their customary goodnights and turned their backs to one another. Miya couldn't help but think about their conversation earlier. If her parents were still alive, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't have had to join a crime syndicate in order to survive. She lay in silence until enough time passed for Devlin to fall asleep and quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag. They were camping near a river bank, and the petite female curled her knees up to her chest in the still warm sand 

near the water. The night was incredibly still and the pale moonlight created a beautiful grayscale tapestry on the water. Miya hated to cry, but the tears came naturally and she knew fighting them would be more likely to wake her partner. It had not been that long since the accident and although she put on a tough exterior, Miya couldn't help but feel utterly lost at times. She had been very close to her parents, and always felt an uneasy feeling of loneliness since their deaths. Emotionally raw and seemingly cried out, Miya choked out her last silent sob and observed the night. Although she was not sure about this whole 'Team Rocket' thing, she didn't mind the work too much. Her partners so far had been nice enough, especially Devlin, although she still craved the constant companionship that died with her parents. Tossing pebbles into the water and observing their ripples, she didn't notice the soft footsteps behind her. When a hand was slowly placed on her shoulder, the teenager nearly fell from the rock she was perched upon.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Devlin almost whispered, while sitting beside his partner. "I just couldn't help but wonder what you were doing up so late. I'm afraid I've upset you." Devlin had realized that it was his questioning that brought Miya to such a mental state, but unlike other girls in the past; he wasn't disgusted at such an emotional outburst. He wanted to help his newfound partner and friend. Instead of pushing Miya when she remained silent after his comment, but he remained by her side. The young girl remained stoic, her eyes seemingly glazed over as they peered out toward the trees on the other side of the river. Eventually, the coolness in the air overcame her and she shivered. Devlin wrapped his small throw around her and continued to sit by her side, ignoring his own chills.

Eventually, the female broke the silence. "I'm just confused right now," she said softly. "My parents were my best friends. Although I've really tried to be my own person since…then," she paused uneasily. "I just feel like there is a big part of me missing."

Devlin nodded slowly. "I know I can't say I've felt that way or even pretend to know your feelings. As your partner, though, I want to try to be there for you. Not replace what's missing, but help you find a way to deal." Having never played the part of the comforting friend, Devlin felt uneasy about his actions and words, but knew they came from the heart. His family had never been the caring type and he wanted to be someone's friend. To _truly_ care. Devlin jumped from the rock and extended his arm. "Come on, let's try to get some sleep. Or at least sit somewhere a little warmer.

Miya's serious look revealed a small smile and she slid from her place. "That sounds good," she affirmed while walking with Devlin back to camp. "I'm sorry for waking you up," she apologized.

"I wasn't asleep. I was afraid what I said had disturbed you and I was waiting for you to fall asleep," Devlin answered truthfully. "I was worried about you."

Returning to her sleeping bag, Miya couldn't help but feel a little better. "Thank you, Devlin," she responded before curling up and allowing her body's overdue cry for sleep take control.

--

The morning's light shone in Miya's eyes and she sat up slowly. Realizing she had slept longer than she had intended, she sat up quickly to try to figure out how late it was. She turned around and began to call Devlin's name to wake him up, but she could only see his neatly folded pack where his sleeping bag had been. Scanning a little further, she could see Devlin a little further away with a sketch book in hand. Interested in what her partner was doing, she scurried out of her bag and ventured near Devlin. "I didn't know you could draw," she commented casually.

Devlin, who was not expecting the interruption, slammed shut his book and attempted to stop the warmth he could feel moving into his cheeks. "I'm not any good," the teenager responded sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "it is just a little hobby of mine."

Realizing Devlin would most likely not share his pictures with her, Miya changed the topic. "Doesn't it matter that we're going to be late getting back to base?"

Devlin shrugged. "We're doing risky business. Hundreds of things could have gone wrong or delayed us. I thought you should get a decent sleep, though."

Although slightly frustrated by the setback, Miya was also touched by the sweetness behind such a gesture. "I guess we should get going," she responded. "We should have about 10 miles to cover."

Devlin nodded. "It will be easy. Jenny must be searching elsewhere for us or else she would of have found us here," he added while gesturing how open their campsite had been. "We made great time on the way down, so this should just about even us out. If Mother isn't happy, then we'll come up with some extravagant story of why we were held up. It will not be an issue."

Miya nodded. Lying like this was not her instinct, but she also knew that she was not safely in her comfort zone anymore. In order to keep up with the Team, she needed to be on her toes and willing to stretch the truth somewhat if she wanted to move up and possibly out of agent status someday.

It didn't take long for Miya to finish packing and finish her regimented protein bar for breakfast. It was disgusting at best, but the colorful packaging reminded her of the copious amounts of vitamins and minerals it contained. After re-filling their canteens and last minute checks, the two began their trek back to headquarters.

"You know," Devlin began, "I've heard tell that partner assignments are going to become permanent instead of random pairings." Acting as nonchalant and innocent as possible, he added, "if you like being partners I could probably make it a permanent thing." Trying not to display his nervousness about his question, he pulled a map over his reddening cheeks.

A look of concentration passed over Miya's face. Other females that had been paired with Devlin before had called him misogynistic and a general jerk, using his position within the organization to his advantage. Miya had not seen any of this in Devlin and actually enjoyed his company. His status within the company could also be advantageous for her own advancement. "I think I would like that," she said slowly, not wanting to seem eager.

"I think we work well together," Devlin added cautiously. He had never felt this way around another human being before, much less a female. Devlin was aware of his tendency to be callous and cold toward others but he didn't feel the need to distance himself with sarcasm from Miya. She was genuine, but could match his own temper and determination at a moment's notice. 'And not bad looking,' he added to himself with a small grin, which only further flushed his cheeks.

The two settled into a comfortable pace for their walk while sharing trivial information about themselves. At times, Miya could perceive how Devlin could be sarcastic and unsocial toward others, but she could also see a certain charm about him. Devlin, with each passing question, became more comfortable around Miya and both parties were almost disappointed when their trip was over, even with some fatigue setting in from carrying their packs. Entering the meager complex, the pair was allowed time to shower and eat before reporting to the boss. Miya, especially, enjoyed the chance to have a nice warm shower and both happily ate everything the mediocre cafeteria served. Clean and fed, the two headed deeper into headquarters, with Miya holding their prized procession in hand. After gaining entrance, the two waited as Madame Boss completed a sheet of paperwork. After finishing, she gestured a hand at the two agents.

"I heard you were successful on your mission," was the response as two eyes peered over the tops of glasses at the pair. "So you were able to grab the Pokémon?"

Miya stepped forward and placed the Pokéball on the desk. "Officer Jenny's most experienced and treasured Growlithe."

With an approving nod, the Pokéball was taken into their boss's hands. "I wasn't sure the two of you would be fit for the job…" she began.

"So you sent us on a suicide mission!?" Devlin questioned loudly.

"That, my son," she retorted with an annoyed look, "is why you were assigned this mission. You're a loudmouth and too self-absorbed for your own good. It seems that Miya here has brought out the best in you." She leaned back in her chair, planning her next statement carefully. "The two of you will be vital members of the team, and will work together on the most important of missions. You are more than just casual partners now; you are to get to know every nuance of one another. The best way to succeed with a partner is to have no surprises from them." She began to look down at another file of paper on her desk and noticed the pair in front of her did not move. "You're excused now," she added coolly.

Miya was full of emotions and dazed at her meeting when stopped by the secretary on the way out. "Here are your new apartment keys," the secretary mumbled while filling out a crossword.

"New apartment?" Miya pondered aloud. Nothing had been mentioned about that.

"It makes perfect sense, Devlin responded while twisting his current key off his ring. He was not aware of this happening, but he knew that whenever an agent was moved, their meager possessions were 

moved before the agents were even aware. His mother said it reduced the chaos usually associated with moving.

Still dazed and confused, Miya mechanically followed Devlin's actions, giving her old key to the receptionist before receiving her new one. The number engraved on the key was for the first floor, a place reserved for the elite Rocket members. Fear welled up in the young girl quickly. Only this morning she has wished for such an opportunity within the team, but did not desire the immense responsibility so quickly. Feeling the colossal pressure placed on her, Miya collapsed into the first chair she saw when entering the apartment. It was a gorgeous flat, much more aesthetically pleasing than her efficiency on the fourth floor had been. Looking over the large living room, she turned to Devlin. "Why have such elaborate apartments for agents?" she inquired.

"Lower ranked Rockets get smaller apartments because there are always little missions for them to handle. Higher ranked agents go on far fewer missions, and therefore, have much more living space," Devlin responded while looking over a statue on the fireplace. "Although," he added in a more somber tone, "we're far less likely to return from our own missions."

Miya couldn't help but tilt back her head and laugh. She knew his statement was completely true, but laughing at it made the whole thing seem preposterous. Regaining her composure, she stood up and began to explore the apartment on her own. "So we're just going to hang out here until your mom needs something else important done?"

"Eventually, yes. Right now, however, I bet we end up in some training exercises that will emphasize this whole 'partner's' thing."

Miya allowed the conversation to die and entered the bedroom. Two twin beds adorned either side of the modestly sized bedroom. Miya enjoyed her own personal space, but assumed this was to help learn 'every nuance' as they had been instructed. Trying to keep her hands and mind busy, she began to refold the casually moved laundry in her dresser. She only continued to think of their new status however. Elites. They were elites. Miya still expected to wake up in the forest once again as she had this morning, but she still found herself in the apartment as time wore on. Devlin was once again with his sketch book, hunched over in attempt to put his eyes as close to his work as possible and leave room for his pencil. Miya uncovered a novel she had bought before joining the team but never had time to read and opened the book purposely, hearing the strain of the new binding creak to an open position. It was dreadfully quiet in the apartment, a quiet that screamed of awkwardness and uncertainty. Hoping this would not become the norm between herself and Devlin, she broke the silence. "What is it you're sketching?"

Devlin closed the notebook quickly and lay it beside him. "Do you not have any hobbies?" he quipped, in order to change the subject.

Miya paused and put thought into the question. Since being on her own, survival was the goal. "I...guess I just haven't had time for anything like that," she said slowly. "When I was younger, I would read all 

about mythical Pokémon. I filled plenty of composition books with information, but they got lost when moving everything out of the house."

"Mythical Pokémon? None of that is real."

"Most of it I doubt it real," Miya admitted, bouncing up on the bed to sit cross-legged next to Devlin. "I think a couple of them are the real deal, though."

Devlin was happy to find something Miya was interested in and wanted to keep her chipper and smiling as long as possible. "So which one is your favorite?"

Miya tilted her head and gave an impression of deep concentration before speaking. "For a long time, I would say Entei. All that psychic power is really impressive." She leaned back against the headboard and took a throwpillow in her hands to toss casually. "Now, though, I think Mew."

"And why is that?"

Miya blushed a little and leaned forward, as to tell a secret. "Please don't think I'm crazy, but I've seen Mew. Mew likes to see everyone happy and was with me the night my parents died. It was hours between the time of the wreck and the time I was pulled out. The only thing that got me through it was Mew." Biting her lip and evaluating Devlin's quizzical expression, she continued, "Everyone tells me it was most likely a hallucination or a dream, but I know it was real. I saw Mew. There are others with similar experiences; all of them describe Mew in comparable detail. It seems that fewer and fewer Mew sightings having occurred in the past few years. Some speculate that it is because Mew cannot stand the intolerant and rude ways of society, leaving it to hide in the farthest corners of the globe."

During the process of the story, Devlin had leaned forward as well and was stuck on Miya's every word. What she was saying was crazy, but he knew it was true. Devlin had always possessed a keen skill for sorting fact from fiction, and Miya's story was definitely true.

Both stared into one another's eyes. Words were not necessary, for the two could understand at that moment their friendship and bond with one another ran to their cores. Flurries of emotions were mere sparkles across their irises and although both were left desiring physical contact, each sat up straight, confused but comforted.

Miya opened her mouth to speak, but her bottom lip only quivered in place. She had no words to describe her feelings. To avoid the risk of looking similar to a land-restricted Magikarp, she closed her mouth and continued to stare. Devlin regained his composure first and scooted closer to Miya before embracing her in a hug. "I believe you," he whispered. Tears silently slid down Miya's porcelain cheeks. They were not driven by a single emotion. Gratitude, fear, revelation, apprehension, and dread were released, leaving Miya with only a calming sense. She was not alone anymore.

--

It took me three days after finishing this to post it. I'm not sure if that means I don't like it or what, but I've finally gotten around the posting it. I really hope you liked it, as I really want this story to continue and grow into a really nice story :D

Much love,  
Oovwee


End file.
